a sillent voice
by Cloudz Knight
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang murid akademi biasa, kehidupan dimasa lalunya sangatlah berbeda dengan kehidupannya sekarang, mungkin ini karma akibat perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Tujuan hidupnya sekarang adalah mendapatkan maaf dari wanita yang telah ia hancurkan kehidupannya di masa lalu. NARUXSHOKOU


**_summary_**

...

..

.

Namikaze Naruto seorang murid akademi biasa, kehidupan dimasa lalunya sangatlah berbeda dengan kehidupannya sekarang, mungkin ini karma akibat perbuatannya dimasa lalu. Tujuan hidupnya sekarang adalah mendapatkan maaf dari wanita yang telah ia hancurkan kehidupannya di masa lalu.

.

..

...

 ** _disclaimer_** : naruto[masashi kishimoto]

 ** _genre_** : drama, romance

 ** _story_** : swallow clazzvali

 ** _warning_** _OOC,typo, miss-typo, abal-abal, bikin sakit mata, Dont like dont read, semi-canon, terpenting penulisan buruk._

 **Cinta Dalam Diam**

start

...

di sebuah jembatan sepi di sudut kota, berdiri seorang pemuda yang merupakan murid Sma, itu terbukti dengan ia yang memakai seragam khusus murid Sma yaitu berupa baju lengan panjang berwarna putih bergaris garis hitam yang terlihat pas dengan tubuh tinggi berototnya sebagai atasan, ditutupi blazer hitam dengan aksen emas di bagian kerah dan lengannya, di bagian dada sebelah kiri pada blazer itu terpampang logo dari sekolah blue eagle high school. Untuk bawahannya berupa celana hitam panjang yang terlihat serasi dengan baju dan blazer yang ia pakai, tak lupa sepatu hitam terpasang di kedua kaki kekarnya.

"Dimana kau shouko?" ucapnya pelan sambil tangannya menjambak surai biru cerahnya frustasi. wajah tampannya yang dihiasi sepasang permata safir memandang kearah bawah, kearah sungai yang terletak di bagian bawah jembatan yang sedang ia tempati. Direksi matanya hanya terfokus kearah sungai. Tidak ada yang membalas karena hanya ada dia disini, hanya hening yang melanda. Mungkin karena hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini yang menyebabkan jembatan indah ini menjadi sepi. tidak mengherankan karena jembatan ini terletak di bagian sudut kota. Hanya terdapat beberapa rumah saja di sekitaran jembatan ini.

"Perbuatanku dimasa lalu mungkin terlalu berle.. tidak tapi, sangat sangat berlebihan-

sunyi senyap untuk sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

\- tapi, percayalah shouko. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan mendapatkan maaf darimu itulah janjiku, janji seumur hidupku" ucapnya dengan semangat yang membara-bara, tangannya bergerak meninju udara ' yosh..sekarang saatnya melanjutkan pencarian shouko'. Kedua tungkai kakinya mulai bergerak secara perlahan meninggalkan jembatan.

 _tap... tap... tap..._

Ia mulai berlari kecil, menambah percepatan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit, menyisir rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitaran jembatan mencari rumah dari seorang yang ingin ia temui sejak 3 tahun lalu.

'Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Ayanami Rei atau dipanggil Namikaze Rei setelah ibu menikah dengan ayah. Ayahku adalah seorang pria pebisnis, ia memiliki perusahaan bernama Namikaze corp, perusahaan terbesar di kota kuoh. Sedangkan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa, dulunya sebelum menikah ibuku adalah seorang hair styles khusus wanita di kota tokyo. Di kota tokyo inilah ayah dan ibu bertemu pertama kali. Pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah buruk.'

 _flashback_

orang orang berlalu lalang, para pasangan muda bermesra-mesra an, ataupun mereka yang hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di bangku taman. itulah pemandangan saat ini di taman kota tokyo, dari sekian banyaknya orang terdapat seorang pria berpakaian khas pekerja kantor berjalan dengan lesu. Kedua tangannya gontai kebawah, direksi matanya menatap pasangan-pasangan muda yang asyik bermesraan di sudut-sudut taman.

"Hahh.. sampai kapan aku menjomblo" gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. surai pirangnya bergoyang di terpa angin, kedua jambang yang menghiasi wajahnya bergerak kekiri kekanan ditiup angin sepoi sepoi.

 _Bruughh..._

"Ittai..."

karena terlalu fokus memandang pasangan-pasangan muda ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita, didengar dari suaranya itu memang benar wanita. Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, ia ikut jatuh dan menimpa si wanita, bibir mereka berdua tak sengaja bersentuhan selama beberapa saat.

"Go-gomen nona-san, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh aku tidak melihat dirimu tadi"dengan cepat ia berdiri setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, tangan kanannya menjuntai kearah sang wanita, berusaha memberi bantuan. Si wanita berdiri dengan bantuan sang pria, ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh surai biru sebahunya.

 _buagh..._

Tangan kanan si wanita bergerak meninju perut si pria, si pria terbungkuk sambil memuntahkan air liurnya setelah terkena pukulan maut si wanita, " Ugh.. ke-kenapa.. kenapa k-kau me-mukul... ku" si pria berucap sambil terbata bata, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya, berusaha meredakan sakit yang ia terima.

"Itu... karena kau telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku.. "tidak puas hanya memberi satu pukulan si wanita mulai menggerakkan tangannya meninju wajah si pria, 'belum cukup' tak sampai disitu saja si wanita mulai menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memukuli si pria. Ekspresi wajah marahnya seperti wanita yang sedang PMS, ditambah rambut birunya yang bergerak liar menambah kesan horror pada dirinya. Suara-suara tak mengenakan di dengar telinga keluar dari pita suara si pria saat pukulan dari si wanita mengenai wajahnya. Para pengunjung taman lainnya memandang si pria kasihan.

Para pengunjung taman memandang sang pria dengan kasihan, tangan mereka mengatup di depan dada mendoakan si pria, "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana pria-san" celetuk seorang pria paruh baya, pengunjung lainnya juga ikut mengiyakan ucapan si pria paruh baya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Si pria yang mendengarnya hanya dapat membalas dalam hati, karena keadaanya sekarang yang sangat memprihatinkan, wajah tampannya telah babak belur karena pukulan wanita yang ada di depannya. Pita suaranya telah kehabisan energinya untuk mengeluarkan suara. 'oyy... oyy.. aku belum mati, setidaknya sebelum merasakan indahnya bercinta'.

 _[LineBreak]_

"Aahh... sakit"

"Tahanlah sedikit.. kau itu laki-laki kan"ucap seorang wanita berambut biru sebahu kepada pria pirang di depannya. wajah ayunya yang dihiasi sepasang manik emerald terlihat serius saat membersihkan luka-luka yang terdapat di wajah si pria. tangan kanannya yang memegang kain yang telah dibasahi dengan air panas bergerak dengan cekatan seperti seorang suster yang sudah sangat berpengalaman.

Permata safir sang pria menatap wajah ayu si wanita dengan lekat, entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman saat dekat dengannya. Walaupun baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertemu.

" Suamimu nanti pasti sangat lah beruntung mendapatkan wanita sepertimu" ucap sang pria. Pandangan matanya terfokus ke manik emerald si wanita. si wanita mendapatkan godaan seperti itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya, pipi putih mulusnya memerah sempurna, tak lupa ilusi uap panas terlihat di belakangnya.

"A-apa maksudmu" tanya si wanita, jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang kelihatan sangat manis saat ia memerah. Tangan kanannya masih terus membersihkan luka-luka lebam di wajah si pria.

"Yah.. tapi, tidak akan ada pria yang mau menjadi suamimu karena sifat bar- wadaw..." si pria tidak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena si wanita yang menekan luka lebam di wajahnya, hingga mengharuskan ia berteriak dan membatalkan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

'Tapi, sekarang semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Kedua orang tuaku meninggal 3 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Ahh..aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan kakak perempuanku. Namanya Namikaze Lou, ia mengikuti jejak ayah sebagai seorang pebisnis. Ia sekarang memimpin perusahaan Namikaze corp di kota kuoh.

 _[NewLine]_

Pagi yang indah di kota tokyo. Burung-burung berkicau nyaring melantunkan melodi yang indah. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan dedaunan menjadi symphoni dihari ini.

Jalanan kota yang tadinya sepi, kini menjadi ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri.

 _kringggg..._

Suara jam alarm membangunkan seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur. tangannya bergerak menyibak selimut yang telah menemani tidurnya malam hari tadi.

"Hoamm.. baru pukul 06.30 pagi, masih ada 1 setengah jam lagi sebelum akademi dimulai." Ucapnya sambil melirik kearah jam di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai 1 untuk melakukan ritual pagi harinya sebelum menuju ke akademi. Ngomong-ngomong ia tinggal di rumah berlantai 2 peninggalan dari ibunya, sedangkan kakaknya sekarang tinggal di apartemen peninggalan ayah mereka di kota kuoh. Kakaknya itu sebenarnya adalah seorang brother conplex tingkat dewa, kemana pun ia pergi kakaknya selalu ikut. Bahkan saat ia mandi sekalipun, itu terjadi saat ia berumur dibawah 12 tahun.

Untuk masalah ekonomi, ia tidak perlu pusing memikirkan hal itu, karena kakaknya selalu mengirimnya setiap bulan, bahkan uang yang dikirim kakaknya itu cukup untuk hidupnya selama 3 bulan.

Di jalanan kota tokyo yang terlihat ramai berjalan seorang pemuda bersuari biru cerah dengan gaya rambut aneh yaitu rambutnya yang mencuat lurus kearah belakang dengan 2 buah jambang disisi wajahnya dan sebuah poni lurus ditengah wajah tampannya yang dihiasi sepasang permata safir yang menenangkan jika melihatnya. Tinggi badannya sekitar 169 cm dengan kulit putih mulus. ia memakai seragam khas Blue Eagle high school khusus pria, berupa baju putih lengan panjang bergaris garis, ditutupi sebuah blazer yang dihiasi aksen emas di bagian kerah dan lengannya, di bagian dada sebelah kanan terpasang logo dari akademi Blue Eagle High School. Untuk bawahan ia memakai celana hitam panjang, tak lupa sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam.

Tidak ada yang istimewa di kehidupan sekolahnya, ia hanya lah seorang murid biasa di sekolahnya sungguh berbeda sekali dengan ia yang dulu.

 _~flashback~_

"Sasuke, Kiba... ikuzo" ucap seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru yang kita ketahu itu adalah Naruto saat kecil.

"Hn."

'Uchiha sasuke, ia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga uchiha. Ia dijuluki The prince of cool di sekolah karena sikapnya yang selalu tenang dan wajah datarnya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya serta otak pintarnya, satu paket lengkap dalam satu tubuh.'

"Yosh.." jawab lagi seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bergaya spike dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, menjawab ucapan Naruto. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di atas jembatan.

'Inuzuka kiba, sama seperti Sasuke dan Aku, Kiba adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Inuzuka. Ia orangnya cerewet dan banyak bicara. Dia adalah yang paling bodoh di antara kami bertiga. Tapi, walaupun dia cerewet, banyak bicara dan bodoh dia adalah orang yang baik.'

 _byurr.. byurr.. byurr.._

Mereka bertiga melompat dari atas jembatan, dimulai dari Naruto, Kiba, dan terakhir Sasuke.

 _[LineBreak]_

suasana riuh menghampiri kelas yang Naruto tempati, murid-murid sekelasnya lah yang menjadi penyebab utama suasana riuh, itu karena guru pembimbing mereka yang terlambat masuk. Tidak aneh jika itu adalah seorang Kakashi Hatake. Untuk hari ini sepertinya bukan kelas 8-A saja yang ricuh, suara teriakan juga terdengar dari kelas 8-B kelas yang ditempati Sasuke dan Kiba, alasannya sama yaitu guru pembimbing mereka yang terlambat masuk.

Naruto hanya duduk diam di bangkunya, pandangan matanya menatap bosan kearah pintu kelasnya. Ia berbeda kelas dengan Sasuke dan Kiba, itulah yang menjadi penyebab ia hanya diam di bangkunya. Ia berada di kelas 8-A sedangkan Sasuke dan Kiba berada di kelas 8-B. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya hanya diam saja adalah karena Ancaman dari kakaknya, apapun yang ia lakukan pasti di ketahui oleh kakaknya. Kakaknya itu seperti memiliki agen khusus untuk mengawasinya setiap waktu, di manapun dia berada. Untungnya hanya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, ia harus bersikap baik. setelah kakaknya pindah ke kota kuoh maka ia akan bebas.

sedangkan di ruang guru, suasananya berbanding 180 derajat dengan suasana kelas 8-A ataupun 8-B, hanya terdapat dua orang di ruangan ini, yaitu guru pembimbing dari kelas 8-B yaitu kaeki mashito dan seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah muda sebahu.

Sekarang adalah hari pengambilan raport di akademi tokyo first school. Para orang tua berkumpul di kelas masing-masing anak mereka.

Di bagian kantin, Naruto menunggu dengan gelisah, jika ia tidak masuk dalam 15 besar maka tamatlah hidupnya. Kiba yang berada di sampingnya juga kelihatan gelisah, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa-apaan wajah kalian berdua itu huh?." Seketika Naruto dan Kiba menoleh dengan wajah sewot kearah Sasuke setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

"cihh.. kau beruntung memiliki otak cerdas, Tidak seperti kami"

"Dan juga memiliki kakak seperti itachi" Kiba menambahkan ucapan dari naruto.

"Naruto-kun... "seseorang memanggil naruto, ia kenal suara ini tidak salah lagi dia adalah.

" Lou onee-chan"

'Namikaze Lou, ia adalah kakakku. ia adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan surai pirang emas sebahunya, Wajahnya seperti seorang putri kerajaan dengan sepasang manik emerald, tingginya sekitar 175 cm, kulitnya putih mulus.'

deg, perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama saat setiap kali kakaknya marah. dan juga wajah itu, wajah yang sering kakaknya tampilkan saat marah. dan jangan lupa sosok shinigami di belakang kakaknya. rambut pirang emas sebahunya melambai-lambai liar.

"Naruto-kun..."

Nada suara ini tidak salah lagi, nada suara kematian di gendang telinga naruto. 'Kuharap ini cepat berlalu' batin naruto, kedua matanya menutup bersiap melalui rasa sakit.

 _Grepp_

"Arigato... Naruto-kun. kau telah menjadi orang baik, untuk Nee-chan mu ini.. "

Tidak ada pukulan, ataupun tendangan. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah pelukan dari kakaknya, ini sangat mengejutkan bagi dirinya, ia lupa kapan terakhir kali kakaknya memeluknya.

" Kuharap... hiks ... kau ... menjadi orang baik selamanya.. walau dunia menghianati sekalipun. hiks..hiks" air mata mengalir deras dari manik emerald lou, naruto dapat merasakan jika bahunya yang menjadi sandaran nee-channya sekarang telah basah karena air mata kakaknya.

"Onee-chan ku-kumohon berhentilah menangis, aku janji akan menjadi orang baik." Ucap naruto, kakaknya yang mendengarnya langsung menatap wajah adiknya yang lebih rendah darinya. kedua tangan naruto bergerak membersihkan sisa air mata di pipi putih kakaknya.

"janji" ucapnya sambil jari kelingkingnya mengarah ke naruto,

"he'em.. janji" balas naruto sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan juga jari kelingking kakaknya. Naruto tidak dapat menahan wajahnya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum lebih dulu.

To Be Continued

fiuhh... sangat melelahkan. walau cuma 2k words, ini sangat melelahkan. jalan cerita yang kuambil sangat sulit untuk diriku mengembangkannya, jadi kumohon para senpai-senpai memberikan sarannya lewat review, ataupun jika berkenan bisa PM langsung.

untuk rambut naruto jadi berwarna biru, itu karena kemauan ku saja, maa.. aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda dari yg lain... soal lou, ia berasal dari anime Xhaos Dragon Sekiryuu Seneki. salah satu antagonis dan juga protagonis sekaligus.

ah.. itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan, jika berkenan kumohon untuk review, dan jika suka ku mohon di fav and fol.

ahh.. hampir lupa, gaya rambut naruto itu seperti swallow clazzvali dari anime Chaos Dragon Sekiryuu Seneki.

jaa-naa..

clazzy-kun out.


End file.
